1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an electronic mail delivery server, and an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, network communication systems including a network multifunction product capable of communicating data with another terminal unit have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-244411 discloses a technology for automatically transmitting a document, which is read by a scanner, to a destination which is obtained by optical character recognition (OCR) process.
In the conventional technology, text information and image information are distinguished in a read document to acquire a destination and body information from the text information, and the image information is transmitted by electronic mail (hereinafter, “email”) to the destination as an attached file.
The conventional technology, however, requires a plurality of processes such that a document read by the scanner is subjected to a character recognition process and further to a process for email transmission. This causes an operator's work to be more complicated. In other words, if each document element being an element that forms input document information is extracted from the document information and a newly extracted document element can be always displayed on an information terminal, this becomes convenient for users.